Reverberantes
by Anita4
Summary: Gina, tentando desmentir boatos sobre uma noite com Harry, acaba confessando gostar de Draco para Hogwarts inteira. E se Draco levar seus sentimentos mais a sério que o esperado? GINA/DRACO COMPLETA


Notas Iniciais:  
Não sou a autora de harry Potter, todos esses personagens pertencem a que lhe for de direito, e essa pessoa não sou eu!! Esta fic foi feita entre o quarto livro e o sexto, terminou em 2005, portanto, não tem nem como eu saber spoilers do sétimo! Mas se for para escolher um livro, eu a situaria no quinto.Não que isso deva importar... Não se esqueçam de comentar *_*

_Olho Azul Apresenta_:  
**Reverberantes**

O quarto estava vazio quando abri os olhos. Espreguicei-me profundamente e gritei para mim mesma que acordasse logo. Olhei o relógio e ainda faltava mais de uma hora para a escola; por que aquilo parecia tão deserto?

Levantei-me, pegando meu uniforme e seguindo para um banho matinal. Era fim de inverno e eu ainda não conseguia ficar debaixo da água fria. Esperei até quebrar o gelo e entrei naquele morno gostoso. Preguiça se espalhando.

Normalmente, alguém já estaria do lado do boxe, pedindo para que eu me apressasse. Hoje, tudo estava estranho. Não gostei daquilo, trazia a sensação de que algo aconteceria.

Saí do chuveiro e e passei a mão no espelho embaçado. Após escovar os dentes e os cabelos, vesti-me como sempre. Aquela rotina apagava um pouco aquela estranheza que se alastrava em mim.

Prendi as mechas da frente de meus cabelos ruivos numa só trança. Como andavam crescendo! Antes bastava um minuto e estava pronta, naquele dia fiquei uns três e parei no meio, com o braço doendo de tanto ficar na mesma posição.

Estava pronta para o café da manhã, então saí do dormitório feminino e desci até o salão comunal de Grifinória. As pessoas ao meu redor sussurravam enquanto eu passava.

"Calma, Gina," disse a mim mesma, "há de ser apenas algo novo que seu irmão fez com Harry. Não é a primeira vez que te olham assim."

Repeti variantes desse discurso por todo o caminho até passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Uma segunda voz em mim respondia sempre que era impossível, já que ficamos a noite anterior toda juntos.

Havia sido aniversário de Hermione, então conseguimos permissão especial para irmos ao Três Vassouras comemorar. Fora complicado ganhar a minha, já que eu ainda era do sexto período e menor de idade, mas, sendo a aniversariante namorada de meu irmão, Dumbledore aprovou pessoalmente. Suspeito que o maior motivo haja sido um cochicho entre Harry e ele; o importante era a farra que fizemos.

Eu sabia que ficara direto com eles, não houve tempo para heroísmo algum, certo? Tudo bem, são experts nessas escapadas, porém, ainda acho difícil.

Caminhei até o local das refeições, o Salão Principal, onde as quatro Casas estavam reunidas em suas mesas. Naquele momento, pareceu que, pelo menos, metade do local mudou o assunto.

Não havia razão! Seria apenas aquele mau pressentimento que me afligia e punha coisas na minha mente, quando essas não ocorriam. Eu estava era me achando.

Fui até o lado das meninas da minha sala, mas elas mal me deram "olá" e embarcaram numa conversa sobre o divórcio de bruxos e como dividir o pouco tempo das férias entre os pais.

Havia sido proposital? Ou realmente me queriam longe? Numa hora intentei dar uma opinião, mas fui barrada com um eufemismo de "você não sabe de nada disso".

Saí em direção ao pessoal de meu irmão. Parte da mesa grifinória parecia me vigiar enquanto o fazia.

-Rony...-chamei sua atenção, num tom de queixa,-O que tá havendo? Bebi tanto assim ontem que não me lembro de ter salvado a vida de alguém?  
-Do que tá falando, Gi?-Hermione perguntou, encarando-me.  
-É que parece que todas as garotas me odeiam e os caras- Eles tão ainda mais estranhos!  
-Iiiih! Isso é síndrome de perseguição contagiosa?-meu irmão perguntou, dando lugar para que eu me sentasse.  
-Como assim?  
-Eu também tô sentindo algo assim...-Harry comentou, apontando para dois corvinais que cochichavam entre si e fingiam não nos olhar descaradamente, -E não é cisma, Ron!  
-Nem comigo... Elas realmente me excluíram do grupo. Nem as que dormem comigo me deram bom-dia, -reclamei, bebendo um copo de leite meio a contra-gosto  
-Não faz sentido, da noite pro dia, o colégio todo decidir que Harry e você são as aberrações de Hogwarts!-respondeu o ruivo, um pouco vermelho.  
-A menos que eles saibam pra onde você foram depois que os deixamos sozinhos ontem...-Hermione declarou em tom neutro, comendo alguma fruta estranha.  
-Aonde nós... O quê!?-o rapaz de olhos verdes à minha frente olhava os amigos como se agora eles fossem as aberrações. Então afundou no banco e ficou pálido. De repente, um tom rubro pintou em suas faces.  
-COMO ASSIM, HARRY!? O que teu rosto tá querendo dizer? Tu andou se divertindo às custas da minha irmã enquanto eu- err... Eu levava a Mione pro quarto... Argh! E não interessa a ninguém. Como pôde!? Eu era teu amigo, sabia!? Nunca faria isso com sua irmãzinha querida.

Fiquei olhando meu irmão chegar perto de um infarto, enquanto digeria a insinuação de sua namorada. Como assim Harry e eu? Nós chegamos a ficar sozinhos!?

Era singular que minha memória que sempre fora fenomenal não fizesse idéia daquilo.

-Impossível, ele não tem irmã...-a moça falou, passando a mão nos ombros de Rony e o olhando como que gritando para que se comportasse.  
-Mas todos sabem o que eu quis dizer. E então, "amigão", vou ao menos saber o que fizeram ontem?  
-Só saímos do bar para outro...-eu mesma respondi, -Aí vocês tomaram sei lá o que e fiquei dançando.  
-Tô falando de depois, querida irmã.  
-Não há depois! Ficamos juntos a noite toda, -esclareci, vendo novamente meu irmão com quase um treco.  
-Isso é mentira...-Hermione falou por ele.  
-É...-Harry confirmou, -Mas mal me lembro. Acho que continuamos a dançar e beber e depois a levei pro salão comunal.  
-Como assim acha?-Meu irmão estava levemente mais calmo e bastante mais intrigado.  
-Eu bebi?-perguntei, surpresa.

Os três assentiram.

-Muito?-continuei.  
-Mais ou menos...-Harry falou, indeciso, -Menos que nós três.  
-Então é por isso que não me lembro! É só nessas situações que minha memória falha, -concluí animada. Após uns segundos de um silêncio incrédulo dos três, a ficha caíra. -Ei! Isso não quer dizer nada...  
-Mas a escola toda estar revoltada por ter roubado o herói dos bruxos da solteirice quer, -minha "grande" amiga falou, levantando-se da mesa, -Bem, tenho que devolver uns livros à biblioteca antes da aula. Vem comigo, mô? Vamos, vai que nada aconteceu?  
-É... Harry nunca faria isso comigo!-Rony declarou, um tanto mais seguro e seguiu Hermione.  
-Segure minha bolsa e vá indo; deixei algo pra trás, -ouvia-a dizer, voltando até nós.

Mal olhou a mesa e já nos encarava.

-Olha, não sei se combinaram essa amnésia ou não... Caso seja a segunda opção, é bom limparem seus nomes. Principalmente o da Gina! Harry é o queridinho da escola, mas ela - apontou para mim - ainda tem um ano e meio para enfrentar um bando de garotas ciumentas acusando-a de ladra de corações.  
-Não entendo pra que considerar isso grave...-o rapaz dizia, arrumando seu material, -Eu já tive outras garotas e tudo o mais.  
-Porque ninguém teria "nada sério" com a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo, né?!-disse a jovem, partindo e provavelmente dando qualquer desculpa a Ron por estar de mãos vazias.

Ficamos os dois - mais toda a população feminina de Hogwarts atentos à conversa - olhando-nos.

-Não aconteceu nada. -Ele levantou-se, sorrindo, -É claro que eu não teria um casozinho com a irmã daquele assassino; nem bêbado!

Saiu, também.

Decidi ignorar, uma hora descobririam que era só boato. Podem ter nos visto dançando na boate e acharam o que não era. Com certeza!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Saí da sala, sozinha. Era um dia mais quente que os anteriores e eu morria de calor por baixo do uniforme de inverno. Provavelmente, haviam usado o mesmo grau de magia aquecedora que antes.

A situação já me irritara bastante o dia todo para me pôr queimando os miolos. Algumas meninas, durante o almoço, haviam me posto contra a parede perguntando onde foi que comprei a "poção de amor, já que sem ela você nunca conseguiria isso, sua feiosa!" e detalhado como fora minha noite de amor com Harry e mais um com que eu fiquei logo que Harry saiu.

Noutro bolinho falavam que era "uma, sua lésbica" e assim ia. Era tragicômica aquela situação toda. Eu tinha a consciência de que assim que tudo estivesse esclarecido, riríamos todos; porém... Era tão difícil ser ostracizada daquela forma!

O pior era ter a certeza de que eu nunca ficaria com ele por querer... No ano anterior, estivemos quase namorando, mas eu notei logo que não sentia o bastante para enfrentar meus irmãos. Muito menos para decepcionar minha mãe com nossa eventual separação.

Tudo fora ratificado quando descobri um novo amor. Depois de Michael, Dino, Harry... Era tão bom amor de novo! No entanto, nunca se concretizaria. Mesmo assim, era ótimo sentir-se extasiada com a presença dele, minha cor sempre mudava e minhas piadas deixavam de fazer muito sentido tamanho o caos em minha cabeça.

Um amor platônico. Mais que meu primeiro, não passava disso. Era mais que Romeu e Julieta - uma história conflituosa de que Mione me falara uma vez - ou qualquer outro caso extraordinário. Nunca poderia sequer contá-lo a Luna, por exemplo, até ela desmaiaria.

Cheguei para o jantar e o repertório da manhã e almoço se repetiu. Porém, o pessoal do sétimo ano não estava ali para me acolher... Parecia que os três tinham um trabalho com Simas e uma outra menina lá.

Olhei para Dino e resisti à tentação de puxar assunto. Estávamos terminados e ele ainda não mostrara vontade de sermos amigos.

Suspirei, forçando-me a engolir o que estava no prato e a ignorar o resto ao meu redor. Se Luna estivesse à vista, podia nem se importar em sentar-se comigo na mesa errada... Nem ela! Que lhe haveria ocorrido? Não que seus sumiços fossem anormais...

Sentia-me solitária, punida por algo que nem havia feito; não com pura consciência de meus atos.

Até Comensais da Morte foram absorvidos usando essa desculpa! Por que não eu? Elas nem me ouviam para tal... Inútil! Só piorava esperar o tempo passar.

Caminhei para fora dali, doida para dormir antes que as meninas de meu dormitório chegassem. Antes, olhei para outra mesa, à procura meu amor impossível. Vê-lo sempre me deixava anestesiada à dor mais perversa.

Quase ninguém de seu ano estava ali... Nem ele.

Passei pelo corredor e um grupo de meninas vinha em direção oposta. Pararam na minha frente e apontaram na minha cara.

-É ela!-uma delas, do sétimo ano, declarou enquanto as outras três riam.  
-Isso aí com nosso Potter!? Ele devia estar mesmo muito bêbado. -A segunda me empurrou forte.

Minhas costas estalaram contra a parede. Elas me cercavam, falando ofensas nas quais nem prestava atenção. Eu só queria sair.

-E como ele é, hein? Aposto que nada comparado aos teus anteriores, né!?- A mais alta ria alto junto com as amigas. -Deve ser bom andar com alguém tão bonito e popular...  
-Eu não fiquei com ele, muito menos fizemos isso!-falei, mas não tive muita firmeza. Ficamos, mas fazia tanto tempo... Saí pela direita e recuava, enquanto elas me ameaçavam.  
-Tão assustada... Potter deve ter ficado doido pra te proteger, né? Foi essa a cara que você fingiu enquanto ele te amassava?  
-Não FICAMOS! Eu nem gosto do Harry... Misturar amizade com essas coisas está longe de ser meu lema. Além do mais, já gosto de outra pessoa e teria ainda menos chances de ficar com Draco se isso fosse verdade. Então, parem, por favor, de espalhar esse boato; sei que não têm nada comigo, mas não me atrapalhem.  
-Errr...-uma delas hesitava.  
-Malfoy?-a mais alta tentava confirmar, -Quer dizer Draco Malfoy?  
-Sim... É dele que eu gosto, não vou roubar o Harry de ninguém.  
-Mas...  
-E gosto muito dele. Tenho consciência do quão impossível é; não piorem minha vida.  
-É que-  
-Não prometo ajudar você com Harry, mas juro que não atrapalho! Parem com esses boatos, -continuava, enquanto elas estranhamente olhavam por cima do meu ombro, - ou Draco nunca-  
-Eu?-O rapaz atrás de mim sorriu sarcasticamente. -Nossa, meu charme chega tão longe assim?  
-DRACO!?-gritei, inconformada com minha má-sorte, -Está aí há muito tempo?  
-Ué, somos tão íntimos assim? Nossa, eu também devia estar bêbado demais para me lembrar disso, Weasley. Err, que insensível de minha parte! Gininha. Sim, observava o espetáculo de ver uma cabeça-vermelha encurralada...

Fiquei branca; tudo rodava. As garotas falavam coisas incompreensíveis atrás de mim e o perfume dele penetrava minha narina. Mal podia distinguir as palavras que sua bela voz pronunciava. E, no fim, aquele era meu inferno - eu só podia ter morrido!

-... de uma Weasley! Quem diria...?-a voz de Parkinson foi sintonizada, de repente.

Era ainda pior: mais quatro sonserinos estavam atrás do Draco!

-Não fala assim; claro que todos estamos surpresos, mas não se escolhe a quem amar, né?-uma das minhas ex-rivais parecia me defender.  
-É, por exemplo: Malfoy ficar com essa aí!-a mais velha declarou, encarando a sonserina com expressão desdenhosa.  
-QUÊ!? Como assim, sua-  
-O que está havendo aqui?-Hagrid apareceu, assustando a todos com sua enorme presença.

Pansy parecia frustrada ao murmurar que só falavam do Natal, "que foi lindo de morrer!". Todos menos Draco foram embora, mal-encarando o meio-gigante.

-E você, Malfoy?-Hagrid questionava, nada acreditando na probabilidade de nós dois perdermos tempo com coisas "lindas de morrer".  
-Passando, agora é proibido?-riu-se, indo para o salão principal. Não sem antes olhar estranho para mim.

E, naquele momento, saí correndo. Lágrimas já enchiam meus olhos e ele provavelmente as havia percebido.

Que pesadelo! Encerrara um problema para entrar no apocalipse do meu mundo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Evitei andar pela escola nos dias seguintes; faltei aulas, criei raiz na biblioteca... Muitas vezes, Hermione me levava comida para comer do lado de fora. Dizia que estava sendo tola por ter medo daqueles boatos, não a desmenti, estava fora de meus planos explicar-lhe meu real motivo para o auto-isolamento.

A verdade é que aquelas garotas se encarregaram de me ajudar. Com o tempo, quem ainda acreditava na história perdeu o interesse em contá-la. Logo, passaram a dizer que eu era uma encalhada que inventou tudo para me exibir e assim por diante. Não precisava viajar muito para imaginar qual Casa começara aquilo.

Era uma sexta anterior à visita a Hogsmeade e todos conversavam comigo para me persuadir a ir junto. Não estava muito pronta para encarar Draco, o que só não aconteceria se ele próprio não fosse.

Simas surgiu no nada no Salão Comunal e me chamou para conversarmos a sós.

-O que quer com ela!?-meu irmão esbaforiu.  
-Calma, cara. Depois ela te conta. Vem, Gina?  
-Certo, -concordei, doida para fugir daquele grupo altamente persuasivo.

Saímos da Casa e ficamos andando pelo corredor. Ele contou sobre como nunca acreditara naquele boato, já que eu era bonita demais para Harry e riu de algumas outras besteiras que haviam criado. Assegurou-me de que o pessoal se já o não havia deixado, tomara como simples conversa de malandro.

-O que tinha a me dizer? Eu tô com sono...-cortei a história, sentindo um pouco de fome por haver pulado o jantar.  
-É que amanhã... Bem, queria que fosse comigo a Hogsmeade. Digo, tô te chamando pra um encontro, sabe? Por favor, eu te acho muito bonita e ouvi sobre tudo do Malfoy. Ele te merece menos ainda do que o Potter!  
-Como soube!? O que soube?  
-Só te conto amanhã, -declarou num sorriso travesso, piscando o olho.  
-Eu não sei. O pessoal vai me achar meio galinha.  
-Muito pelo contrário: você vai provar que nenhum absurdo faz sentido, já que está comigo.  
-É, tem razão...-pensei um pouco e animei-me, -Tá certo! Eu vou. Jura que me diz tudo?  
-Claro!

Despedimo-nos e eu fui à cozinha com ainda mais fome. Simas descobriu o quê? Será que tudo se deletaria mesmo? Aquela curiosidade, muito mais que preocupação, fazia meu estômago rugir. Torci para que Dobby ainda estivesse acordado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Não havia dormido muito bem, cheia de pesadelos sobre a cidade estar cheia de cartazes falando de minha confissão para Malfoy e meus irmãos me expurgarem da família. Noutros os gêmeos o enforcava e me trancava num quarto escuro com um quadro do assassinato...

Acordei um pouco assustada com o último. Estava com Simas lá e fomos a algum banheiro público vazio. O rapaz ficou me esperando do lado de fora enquanto eu me sentia mal após haver ouvido que ele descobrira a história através do próprio Draco, num barzinho. Todos os fregueses haviam ouvido e rido muito.

Quando saí, o loiro usava as roupas de Finnigan e se ajoelhava, implorava por desculpas. Seus olhos eram tão reais, então...

Tomei meu café da manhã, que uma das minhas salvadoras daquela vez trouxe. Não tinha muita fome depois da noite insone.

Havia me vestido bem; o encontro tinha de ser perfeito para levantar meu humor. De preferência, sem cartazes nas ruas, ou enforcamentos.

Caminhei até o ponto onde todos os que me iam aguardavam permissão para saírem. Hermione e meu irmão sorriam num canto, em prováveis declarações de amor. Eram muito fofinhos juntos, eu sempre implorava por algo tão assim. Todos meus namoros e ficadas foram muito mais físicos do que românticos. Devia ser minha culpa...

Um grupo de terceiranistas apontavam para mim e riam no momento em que Simas surgiu. Seu cabelo estava, se possível, mais arrumado e sua colônia espalhava-se pelo ar; havia acabado de sair de um banho.

-Bom dia!-ele me cumprimentou, beijando minha bochecha, -Tudo bem?  
-Sim; ansiosa por hoje.  
-Principalmente, pelo que te prometi, né?  
-Desculpa, mas sim. Bem, espero que depois tudo fique maravilhoso!  
-He he! Ih, esqueci o meu casaco. O castelo tava tão quente que nem notei que ainda é inverno. Vou lá buscar e já volto.  
-Okay...-acenei-lhe, um pouco triste por ficar sozinha de novo.

Sonserinos apareciam por ali e, em breve, teria de olhar Draco. Após o mico que pagara, mal o vi. Sorte minha, talvez. Nossos poucos encontros foram distantes e consegui escapulir de qualquer proximidade eventual.

Ali seria a primeira vez em que eu devia conseguir sentir seu perfume, ou ouvir sua voz. E lá vinha ele. Estranhamente sozinho, separado de sua Casa, chegava cada vez mais perto. Virei-me de costas e escondi ao máximo meu cabelo. Até entrei num grupinho, fingindo fazer parte da conversa.

Achei estar livre de cruzarmos o olhar quando a professora Mcgonnagal anunciou que já podíamos partir quanto uma mão quente segurou meu ombro. Eu tremia, sinal de que nunca seria Simas.

Olhei a pessoa que me chamava silenciosamente para mergulhar na névoa daqueles olhos. Estava calmo, quieto demais. Nem seu sorriso de escárnio aparecia na sua face serena.

-Vamos prum canto, -ele disse mostrando a direção desejada, num movimento de cabeça.  
-Eu não posso.  
-Sério, a gente precisa conversar antes que a história fique maior.  
-Qual história?  
-Você realmente acha que ninguém ouviu?-Ele gargalhou, estava um tanto nervoso. -Não é tão barulhenta que nem sua noite quente com o Cicatriz, mas-  
-Não tivemos NADA!  
-Mas irrita um pouco ter esse negócio mal resolvido, -continuou, ignorando-me. Em seguida, pegou em meu pulso, puxando-me para onde queria seguir.  
-Não vou contigo!  
-Tem medo, Weasley?  
-Não, isso se chama instinto, intuição, senso de perigo; como queira. É óbvio que te seguir é uma enorme furada.  
-Boba, não vamos para longe. É só que essas pessoas me incomodam. -Sorriu, quase que apontando para meu irmão, perdido demais em seu romance para nos perceber. -Vamos! Quer que eu peça por favor ou alguma palhaçada assim?  
-Não, Draco... Err, Malfoy! Quero dizer, eu só tô esperando Finnigan e ele vai ficar fulo se nos vir conversando em separado.  
-Com que direito? Ele manda em você?  
-Vamos num encontro, -expliquei, um tanto vermelha.

Em vez de implicar com o fato de chamar meu encontro pelo sobrenome ou de me chamar de desesperada por limpar minha imagem; nem agradeceu por esquecê-lo! Só fitou-me por um instante e foi embora.

-Então quem sai perdendo é você, Weasley.

Observei-o até falar com Parkinson, os dois rindo-se meigamente. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Eu realmente havia frustrado seus planos de humilhação pública? Um alívio percorreu todo meu corpo, mas o fôlego que eu prendera antes não se soltara com isso.

-Que aquela doninha queria contigo?-Simas havia voltado com um grosso casaco.  
-Sei lá. Mas mandei ele catar coquinho! Não sou nenhuma boba.  
-He, he! Que bom, garota minha tem que ser esperta.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passeamos pelas lojas durante o resto da manhã e comemos muito bem no almoço. Tomávamos sorte de Feijão Mágico pela rua quando lhe perguntei sobre o assunto que me inquietava e o qual ele evitara o tempo todo.

-E então? Como soube?-insisti quando o notei hesitar.  
-Err, Gininha...  
-Gina, meu nome é Gina. Se preferir: Virginia.  
-Calma, gata. É só que eu-  
-Olha, isso aqui foi bem divertido, mas com essa dúvida na cabeça não tem como eu estar realmente contigo, -confessei, gesticulando com o sorvete. Era bom falar aquilo alto.  
-Certo. Eu soube do pessoal de Sonserina. Acho que todo mundo já ouviu isso, mas poucos acreditaram; não há motivo pra preocupações, querida...-Ele tentou me abraçar e eu o desviei. Nisso, de alguma forma, seu sorvete caiu na minha blusa, sujando-a toda.  
-Oh, nãaao...-falei, sem muito a fazer. Não havia trazido casaco. -Cadê seu agasalho? Não posso andar por aí com essa mancha aqui.  
-Nem sei. Droga! Devo tê-lo deixado com o Neville enquanto almoçávamos. Vamos no banheiro ali na frente, você tira a blusa e me entrega pra eu lavá-la.  
-Como assim!?  
-Vamos! Você não tá com nojo dessa cagada que eu fiz?- E me empurrou para o local, que de fato estava deserto.

Entrei na cabine da direita. Era um pouco apertado, porém maior do que os banheiros públicos normais. Tirei a blusa e a entreguei a ele. Ouvi barulho de torneira e, por um segundo, lembrei-me de meu pesadelo. No entanto, o lugar não era em nada parecido, pra que me preocupar à toa?

-Conseguiu tirar algo? Se usarmos uma magia para que se seque, deve ficar utilizável, né?

Um silêncio me respondeu.

-Finnigan?  
-Eu sinto muito, Gina, mas um desafio é sempre difícil de se negar. Espero que me perdoe um dia! Agora deixa eu levar essa blusa aqui pro pessoal que duvidou de mim, ho ho!

A porta mais externa se fechou e o único barulho que ouvi foi o da torneira. Custei muito a entender o que me havia ocorrido. Minhas lágrimas brotavam quando percebi que Simas me enganara. No fim, devia contar à sua gangue que se dera bem comigo.

Nossa! Eu podia até imaginar de onde surgira a aposta. Eu era tida como a menina fácil da escola, mas que ninguém pôde provar que pegou mesmo, então eles pediram uma prova... Simas sabia que não era verdade, afinal, andava com meu irmão. Argh! Mais um boato para minha coleção...

Que horror... Não era só uma fofoquinha; estava provada.

A porta abria de novo. Seria ele arrependido? Ou só alguém usando o banheiro?

-Licença...? Quem é? Responde. Eu realmente preciso de ajuda! - Eu me desesperava, meu rosto todo marcado. De que adiantava ser durona? -Por favor... Moça?  
-Quem diabos usa esses banheiros imundos, sua retardada!?-a pessoa respondeu. Uma voz masculina. -Eca! O que é isso verde na pia? Não em diga que é vômito... E gastando água à toa.

O barulho de água corrente cessara.

-Draco? É você?-perguntei, sentindo-me tonta. Cruzei meus braços tremendo de frio contra o sutiã, morria de vergonha de minha condição. Também tinha medo de ele haver colaborado com a aposta. Ou talvez contado alguma história maluca de nós e exigiram-lhe prova. Mas eu lhe dera um fora mais cedo... Frustrei seus planos, né? Voltara para mais?  
-Droga, tu tá me ouvindo!? Poxa, venho até essa imundice pra te salvar e tu nem reconhece minha voz com certeza. Quem mandou sair com outro? Devia te deixar aqui congelando.  
-Como sabe que tenho frio?-perguntei, acordando para a macabra realidade.  
-Porque não te vi com casaco e Finnigan está lá com o pessoal da minha Casa se vangloriando com tua blusa.  
-QUÊ!?  
-Achou que ele ia pô-la na lavanderia?  
-Não é isso... Mas com os sonserinos!? E sabem que eu tô aqui?  
-Não... Eu meio que estava seguindo vocês dois, -confessou com um tom envergonhado. Parecia haver se encostado contra a porta de meu banheiro. -Eu soube da aposta logo que saí de Hogwarts, mas já suspeitava que aquele irlandês estúpido tava tramando algo. Um grifinório não anda com sonserinos sem motivo algum. Fui te avisar e te trazer comigo pra cá, mas me tratou tão mal que decidi que merecia o que quer fosse.  
-Ai, que ódio daquele maldito! Se não estivesse com tanto frio saía daqui com sutiã mesmo pra enfiar o cascudo nele e depois contar pros novos amiguinhos de seus baixos comigo.  
-Ha, ha, ha! Mas com isso você comprovaria a mentira toda. Digo, foi mentira, né?  
-Claro que sim! Além do mais, não é como se valesse a pena provar minha inocência... Ele me paga, sabia?

Algo caiu em cima de mim. Era cheiroso e um tanto pesado. Um casaco de couro de dragão sintético coberto pelo meu perfume favorito.

-Draco... Eu-  
-Veste logo. Ou realmente quer pagar mais um mico pra tua coleção?  
-Obrigada...

Coloquei-o e saí. Havia me esquecido de que ele se apoiava na porta, então meio que o assustei.

-Nossa! Nunca achei que uma Weasley usaria algo tão caro assim na vida. Como se sente usando roupas de verdade e não trapos?  
-Cala a boca...-Lavei o rosto na pia ao som de sua bela risada. Por mais escrachada que fosse, parecia minha música preferida.  
-Espero que não se incomode por ser usada. Pensando bem, seria ruim se fosse nova, né? Nunca usou nada assim.  
-Draco!  
-Agora sobre você usar meu primeiro nome sem termos essa intimidade... Realmente, algo há de ser feito sobre isso.  
-Desculpa, eu... Bem, depois você me enche. Tenho um irlandês pra matar agora!-abri a porta do lugar e senti o ar fresco daquela tarde bater em minha bochecha. O perfume masculino aguçava-se com aquilo; era um momento perfeito.

Andei até onde ouvia a voz do babaca. Pisava firme. Porém, a mão de Malfoy impediu-me de prosseguir.

-Solta meu ombro. Não vou fazer nada aos seus queridos amigos.  
-Tá certo, vai lá e acerta o canalha.

Olhei-o intensamente.

-O quê?-ele perguntou; parecia arrependido de algo.  
-Por que está me ajudando e por que o considera assim?  
-É divertido; sem contar que ele atrapalhou meus planos pra hoje. Agora, vai!

Era um grupo de seis e Simas mostrava a minha blusa, já limpa, contudo úmida. Realmente, ele sabia simular certas coisas. Os rapazes começaram a apontar-me para o jovem "vencedor", mas, quando ele notou-me, era por demais tarde.

-Finnigan!-gritei, fazendo-o me encarar.  
-Ah, Gininha... Que bom te ver! Eu estava só mostrando a blusa, já vou te devolver. -Entregou-me a roupa. Olhei-a como que pra confirmar se era minha e tornei meus olhos aos dele.  
-Obrigada, sabe como isso pode fazer falta, né? Em pensar que a tirei à toa...-falei, fingindo desapontamento.  
-Como assim?  
-Bem, você sabe... O Siminha não estava muito feliz com o friozinho de hoje.  
-Do que está falando!?-ele perguntou, seu rosto era da cor das nuvens.  
-Ah, não vamos contar esses detalhes infelizes aos seus coleguinhas! Pena que eu encontrei alguém mais disponível, se é que me entende. -Apontei para Draco e fiz menção de ir-me. Todavia, mudei de idéia e virei-me de novo para ele dando-lhe o sonoro tapa no meio da cara.

Estava saindo quando ouvi a voz de Malfoy.

-Não vou falar muito, já que, errr... Não creio que haja necessidade alguma, -começou, aproximando-se do grifinório, -Esse aqui é pra mostrar como se bate direito pra ela e também por roubar a garota com quem você sabia que eu queria sair. Não se rouba nada de um Malfoy sem receber o impacto de volta.

O soco dele fez o Simas cair no chão molhado.

-Quer que eu pegue sua calça pra lavar, Finnigan?-perguntei, puxando Draco para longe aos sons de "bem-feito" dos sonserinos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Já estava com a minha blusa e sentia falta do calor daquele cheiroso couro. Draco narrava o tombo que causara e todas as expressões do jovem enquanto pagava um mico à centésima potência.

-Depois de tanto espalhar os boatos por aí, ele mereceu. Parabéns, Weasley!-falou, apontando uma lanchonete.

Sentamo-nos e ele se encarregou de pedir um chocolate quente.

-Com frio?-perguntou, ao ver-me cruzar os braços, -Ou só tá querendo usar uma roupa realmente comprada em loja mais uma vez?  
-Cala a boca!-respondi, pegando minha caneca, -O que quer dizer com espalhar boatos?  
-Bem, foi ele quem começou com a história do Harry, né? E também narrou os tórridos detalhes de tudo o que não houve entre nós naquela noite em que se declarou pra mim.

Fiquei rubra por uns instantes e, enfim, entendi.

-Ele nos VIU!? Digo, na boate... Foi Simas que viu tudo?  
-Viu? Ha! Távamos Parkinson e eu com um pessoal já formado. Confesso que você dançaram à beça, mas saí depois do irlandês e ver mesmo só vi como você é cômica depois de dois copos apenas.  
-Então não rolou nada?  
-Quê?  
-É que eu não lembro...  
-Você foi embora com aquela corvinal maluca. Se rolou entre vocês eu já não sei. Peraí, você não gostava de MIM!? Tu é bi?  
-Cala a boca!-dei um leve tapa em seu ombro.  
-Nem doeu, mas é melhor eu ficar quieto, pois já vi o que você é capaz de falar. Pobre fofoqueiro...  
-Draco! Eu tinha que devolver em dobro, né?  
-Voltando ao assunto anterior... Realmente, temos que resolver essa intimidade tua comigo. Tá muito maior que a oposta.  
-É que não gosto do seu sobrenome. Dá calafrios. Mas eu juro que vou tentar parar com isso.  
-Ah, não... Não pára não, GinINHA!-falou, enfatizando o diminutivo de que eu não gostava, -Eu tinha outra solução em mente.

Então, beijou-me. Na frente de um monte de alunos de Hogwarts, tascou-me um beijão; daqueles que te levam à lua e te fazem ver duende lá. Certo, demorei a notar que todos nos observavam, meio que pasmados.

Acordei do sonho ao ouvir a voz de um garoto do segundo ano comentar que "sabia que a história era verdade!". Olhei para o loiro; ele sorria mexendo nos cabelos. Eu sabia que, bem no fundo, estava um tanto nervoso com aquela situação, mas "um Malfoy nunca temeria a fama". Ou algo assim, né?

Esse pensamento aliviou um pouco minha tensão até que algo estalou em mim.

-POR QUE FEZ ISSO!?-gritei, logo me arrependendo por chamar mais atenção ainda.  
-Não está claro?  
-Que é um exibido?  
-Não.  
-Que quer brincar comigo?  
-Garota, você sempre tem mania de perseguição com a pessoa errada. Eu quero tentar algo contigo, Gina. Viu!? O beijo já surtiu efeito, lembrei-me do teu nome.

Encarei-o afrontada.

-LEMBRAR!? Eu fiquei seis meses decorando todos os seus hábitos e você nem "lembra" quem eu sou?  
-Gina, calma...

Levantei-me e caminhei em direção à porta. Estava sendo boba, mas aquele beijo me dera tanta esperança. Muito boba!

-Eu não te amo... Mas gosto muito de você.

Parei no meio do caminho. A voz dele soava... desesperada. Aquela emoção incomum entrara em mim e despertava uma coisa estranha. Ansiava sair correndo e pular nos braços dele. Meu sonho se realizava? Draco GOSTAVA de mim? De MIM!?

-Tá me ouvindo? Não finge que não, Gina.  
-Fala de novo...  
-QUÊ!? E meu orgulho?

Olhei-o muito mais alegre.

-Meu nome, repita-o, por favor.  
-Gina? Não vou mais esquecê-lo. É só que nunca nos falamos muito.  
-Eu sei... É incrível!  
-Nem tanto. Digo, nem somos do mesmo ano ou Casa.  
-Não! Falo de o que você me contou agora há pouco; que gostava de mim.

Ele ficou um tanto rosado.

-Gosto...-corrigiu-me, coçando a cabeça e olhando para baixo.

Cheguei mais perto e o beijei de leve.

-É meu prêmio?-perguntou.  
-Eu acho que eu é que estou pegando o meu, -disse, puxando-o pela mão para fora dali. Atrás alguns aplaudiam ainda, enquanto passávamos pela porta.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Já na escola, ficamos um tempo deitados na grama do jardim, olhando o céu de fim de inverno. Nossas mãos estavam dadas e falávamos de algumas besteiras como o namoro doce demais de Hermione e meu irmão ou sobre as novas mexas brancas da professora de Transfiguração.

-Eu gosto disso, -ele declarou do nada.  
-Hã? De fofocar? Sinceramente, depois dos últimos dias...  
-Não... De estar contigo.

Logo se virou. Apoiando o cotovelo no chão, ergueu um pouco sua cabeça e beijou-me ternamente. Era tão bom ouvir aquilo enquanto uma brisa passava no curto espaço entre nós, causando-me arrepios... Um momento eterno em minha mente.

-Eu te machuquei?-perguntou-me, mexendo em meu rosto.  
-Por quê? Não entendi.  
-Está chorando. -Riu-se ao mostrar-me uma lágrima minha em seu dedo.  
-É o frio.  
-Sei.  
-Sério!  
-Então, entremos!  
-Não!  
-Ué? Não tá com frio?  
-Mas...  
-Mentirosa! Você tá é toda boba por estar com Draco Malfoy.  
-E você é um convencido.  
-Fazer o quê? É o meu charme principal.  
-Eu tava pensando... Acho que fiz uma besteira tirando onda com Finnigan.  
-Claro que não! Foi muito hilário!  
-E vulgar. Minha imagem tá acabada e se isso chega aos ouvidos de algum irmão meu...  
-Não se preocupe...-falou, sentando-se e puxando meu corpo de forma que minha cabeça descansasse em seu colo, -O Weasley se encarrega de fazer com que ninguém mais ouça a história!  
-Talvez...-falei num suspiro. Aquele era um momento tão perfeito! Suas mãos um tanto geladas mexiam nos meus cabelos e seu calor envolvia meu corpo. -Por falar no Ron...  
-NÃO!  
-O quê?  
-Nem pense em contar pra ele...  
-Mas ele vai ter que saber!  
-Como assim? Quando você for maior de idade, nem seus pais vão precisar autorizar nosso casamento...

Sentei-me num estalo, olhando fundo naquela cor cinza de tempestade dos olhos dele.

-Gina! Calma... Um dia saberão; tá muito cedo. Poxa, eu tremo só em pensar nesse dia, mas não sou tão covarde assim.  
-Você falou "casamento"!  
-Hum?  
-Falou! Isso é lindo! Perfeito! Ai, eu queria usar cor de rosa na cerimônia, será que vão deixar? E quero ter cinco filhos.  
-Rosa? Filhos? Cinco!?  
-Ou seis? Três casais seriam uma perfeição! E sua gravata vai ser cheia de flores lindas! O terno, é claro, da cor de meu vestido. Será que minha mãe consegue fazer isso tudo?

Draco começou a gargalhar.

-Certo, você escolhe seu terno...-cedi, um tanto desanimada.  
-Acho que não vai demorar tanto quanto eu queria pra te amar. Porém, já vou ligar pro meu advogado fazer um contrato onde você jura que o rosa acaba no teu vestido.  
-Não é justo...-abracei-o, fingindo estar triste.

Um momento perfeito depois de tantos infernais.

FIM!

Anita, 15/10/2005

Notas da Autora:

_Terminei! Fazia um tempo que não escrevia nada, foi bom voltar à ativa, mas creio que neste ano paro com este. Graças ao feriado, tive um tempo pra descansar e no meio do tédio liguei o computador e minha máquina criativa, hehe. Essa história foi inspirada numa cena de manga que li, só não lembro qual manga/mangaka ou qualquer coisa assim, hehe. Outra coisa que me inspirou foi o filme "Diário da Princesa" da Meg Cabot. __  
__  
__Como notaram, eu ignorei um tanto o sexto livro, sinto muito, mas ainda não o li direito para usá-lo. Bem, pra quem quiser mais fics minhas, visitem meu site Olho Azul__ e para comentar desta e outras fics deixem uma review ou mandem um email para mim__!!  
__  
Obrigada por me aturarem! _


End file.
